Portable terminals have become necessary articles of modern persons due to their portability, and have evolved into multimedia devices that provide various services such as voice and video call functions, information input/output functions, and a data storage functions.
As usage of multimedia services using an electronic device increases, the amount of information to be processed by the electronic device and the amount of information to be displayed has increased. As a result, there is a growing interest in an electronic device having a touchscreen in which the space is efficiently used and the size of the display unit is increased.
The touchscreen is an input/output device for performing the input and display of information on one screen. Therefore, when the electronic device uses the touchscreen, a separate input device, such as a keypad can be removed from the electronic device, resulting in an increase of the display area. For example, when a full-touch screen in which the entire screen is touchable is used, the electronic device utilizes the entire front surface as a screen, leading to an increase of its screen display region.
Since an electronic device having a touchscreen does not use a separate input device, such as a keypad, a method for manipulating the electronic device needs to be modified. As a result, there is a need for a user interface for an electronic device having a touchscreen.